real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Finally Know The Truth
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Joseph feels better once he's back at camp. He makes a confessional, saying that he only needs to beat Candice and if she's gone, he will win the game. He has Kiki the loyal follower and Piper the ignorant woman. Candice feels great too, she took revenge on Honey M. and Brooke. She didn't even vote Brooke, but knowing she declined the offer to save her made her feel very great. She knows she will go home if she loses the next challenge so she has to win it. Challenge The final four arrive at the final four challenge. As Kiki sees the giant mouse wheel, she starts to sigh. Jeff tells the players that they have to run in the mouse wheel. The person who manages to stay the longest in the mouse wheel wins. Survivors ready? GO! The four players start running, the mouse wheels turn and the game is on. All four manage to keep it up for a few minutes. Kiki starts to slow down and falls down. Kiki is out. Twenty minutes later, Piper drops. She is sweaty and has trouble with breathing. She lays down and says she's fine. Once again, it's Candice vs. Joseph. Joseph runs as much as he can. Candice cannot beat him again. He needs to win this game. Candice runs as fast as she can as well. If Candice loses this challenge, she will go home. Two hours in and the two are still running. They both have a lot on the line. Another hour passed. Joseph is feeling dizzy and starts sweating while Candice is sweating too but she looks more focused. Joseph then looks at Candice and wants to shout to distract Candice. He fails, tripping over his foot and then falls down, which means that Candice wins individual immunity for the seventh time this season, making history for winning the most individual immunity challenges in a single season. Osiris Candice is dancing at tribe. She is super excited about winning immunity, making it to the final three. She makes a confessional that she's super proud of herself. She also says that it's time to remove the dirt for the last time, which she directs to Piper who she finds very annoying. She also believes she has bullied several people throughout the season. Candice decides to talk with Kiki. She suggests voting Piper. Kiki feels like a miracle is happening. Candice says that if she votes Piper, Kiki will take her to the end if she somehow wins the final two challenge. Kiki accepts the deal. Kiki jumps around. Joseph feels terrible as he looks at Kiki being happy. Now he has to let go one of his goats. He knows that Piper has a lot of haters so he has to vote Kiki. As he starts to walk away, Kiki runs towards him, saying that she's got Candice to vote with her for Piper. Joseph frowns, he hates the fact that Candice and Kiki get along. He has to do something in order to break that duo up and that is to take out Kiki. Tribal Council Candice, Kiki, Joseph and Piper arrive at tribal council. The jury follows. Brooke and Honey M. decide to sit at the other side and look mad at Janice and Logan, clearly angry at each other. Jeff tells the final four that a giant fight happened at ponderosa, because of that the jurors are separated. Jeff then asks Kiki how she feels tonight. Kiki says she feels very strong and hopes that everything will go like planned. Joseph looks at her, frowning. The final four then vote. Before Jeff reads the votes, Joseph asks for a minute. He looks at Kiki and tells her that he had to vote for her. He lies that he thinks she's an amazing person and that she deserves to show what kind of fire she has inside her. Kiki looks a bit surprised while Candice shakes her head. Jeff then reads the votes... . . . Piper . . . Kiki . . . Kiki . . . Piper 2-2 for Piper and Kiki. Jeff says that they will go to the Fire-Making challenge. Fire-Making Challenge Kiki and Piper get ready for the fire-making challenge. Jeff explains the rules and after that, the two girls start. Both girls have trouble with creating fire. Piper starts to swear. After one hour of no fire, Jeff says that one of the final two can jump in to help if they wish. Kiki asks Candice for help. Joseph offers to help Piper but she tells him to f*ck off. Candice manages to create fire first, eliminating Piper. Piper shouts. She pushes everything away and looks like she's gonna punch Candice. Candice laughs at Piper's anger issues. After some talk with the production, Piper got calmed down. She shakes the hands of Joseph, Candice and Kiki and wishes them luck. She then grabs her torch and accidentally breaks it because of keeping her anger inside. Jeff tries not to laugh and guides Piper away. Votes Candice voted Piper: "The tables have finally turned. Goodbye girl, I hope you lose." Kiki voted Piper: "Finally I can take you out. The days of you bullying me are over!" Joseph voted Kiki: "When you're watching this at home, you'll thank me for this." Piper voted Kiki: "HAHA you are trying to take out the wrong b*tch!" Final Words "Ok, they're gone?! F*CKING PIECES OF TOTAL GARBAGE, I HATE THEM ALL THOSE ***** ****** AND I HOPE THEY WILL ALL GET THE ***** F*CKING ***** ARGHHHHH!!!" - Piper, 4th Place